Episode 315
Introduction As Gintoki's group and Hijikata's group tries to run away from the enemy, Kondo encounters Sasaki on his path to reach a certain someone. Plot Both Gintoki's and Hijikata's groups are bombarded by the attacking Naraku. As Hijikata, along with Elizabeth and the injured Katsura, fight them off, Katsura realizes that they may not make it while they search for Kondou and Isaburo. Hijikata asks why the Joui patriot was still following him despite the injuries. Katsura answers that he and everyone else wishes to fight and die alongside people they trust. Meanwhile, an injured Isaburo is also attacked by the assassins and he thinks back to when he formed the Mimawarigumi. He gave the older Mukuro the position of second in command and the new name of "Imai Nobume". He played off the teens questions about the name by stating he quickly made it up (though Nobume was meant to be given to his deceased newborn daughter). After defeating his pursuers, another arrives to attack him but he is saved by Kondou. Meanwhile, at the cliffs, the remaining Shinsengumi, Tae, and patriots are being slightly overwhelmed by the influx of injured. Kondou answers Isaburo's inquiry of rescue by asking for help with the injured black- and white-clothed policemen. He believes enemy and ally mean nothing when it comes to wounded. Isaburo berates the Shinsengumi chief for being soft - hearted even during dangerous times like this. Kondou responds that he was doing this to protect the ideal known as "Kondou Isao" for his men. The Mimawarigumi chief is reminded again of Kondou's charisma and tells him that influenced by said charisma, Isaburo tried to be a true samurai, but it resulted in pain and suffering. The ideal known as "Sasaki Isaburo" died, leaving behind a shell with nothing to live for and a plan for ultimate revenge. But Kondou asks where was the man going, and answers that he still has one person that he cherishes, that has enabled him a second chance of being a samurai and a father. Isaburo desperately denies this, that the person he cares for is the murderer of his family. But he concedes to his counterpart, admitting that this person doesn't know about his feelings. As the two are surrounded by more Naraku, Kondou believes that this person, Nobume, was aware of his feelings thanks to the influence of Kondou's comrades so the duo should stay alive to meet them again. Gintoki's and Hijikata's group meet in a forest clearing, but encounter more Naraku surrounding Isaburo, whom they just struck down but not before the man had killed Kondou, his body leaning on a tree. This shocks everyone and causes the Shinsengumi to suffer a collective breakdown. Oboro arrives, tells them that their rebellion is finished with their leader's death and sics his assassins at them. Gintoki commands his allies to continue fighting and galvanized, they do so. Then the assassins are hit by cannon fire, coming from the approaching Mimawarigumi ships containing both police groups and lead by Matsudaira. Oboro watches the officers disembark and attack and realizes what happened; Isaburo wasn't dead and secretly sent a text to his officers to cooperate with the Shinsengumi. Oboro strikes to kill him but Hijikata arrives to block the strike and the two men fight. Isaburo watches while thinking that he had once again let himself be influenced by Kondou's charisma, the aura of a samurai. When Oboro stabs Hijikata in his sword arm, the fighters, along with everyone in the clearing, shockingly see an alive Kondou behind the Naraku leader; Kondou and Hijikata both take down Oboro. Before being surrounded by the assassins, Isaburo slashed Kondou across the face and tells him to take the suspended animation pill Katsura gave Kondou earlier so they both pretend to be dead. With both chiefs secured, the groups flee towards the ships. Hijikata, carrying Kondou, wonders why Isaburo, being carried by Nobume, protected Kondou. Isaburo was actually jealous of the country-born swordsman turned samurai and struggled to one up him in this one-sided rivalry. But with that plan, even temporarily, he was able to finally defeat Kondou. They are then hit by laser fire from the Naraku ships lead by Utsuro. The injured Nobume struggles to her feet and tries to carry Isaburo, demanding that he don't die until she finishes her task of killing him for his plan. He tells her to forget the plan but Nobume asks why he cares for his family's murderer. He tells her that he knew that Nobume didn't kill his family, the Naraku did and Nobume had arrived too late to save them, attacking the assassins in revenge before some of them fled. Despite this, he kept this to himself and still used her as a pawn for his revenge. He tells Nobume to leave without him, but the girl refuses, admitting that the duo were lost souls who decided to be by each other's side after losing so much. This time, instead of being alone, there were others who can help them. Tetsunosuke helps carry Isaburo while the Yorozuya and some of the Shinsengumi fight off some of the Naraku to reach the ships. Hijikata waits by the entrance and calls out to them to hurry as the ships are bombarded by enemy fire. Isaburo thinks back to when he first tried to name his daughter. His wife listed him a few meaningful names that to Isaburo just didn't feel right. After a long while of struggling, He decided to name her "Nobume" meaning "Child (Girl) of Faith", that he trusts her to grow up strong and starts to text his wife of the name. In the present, the ship takes off with Nobume, Isaburo and Tetsunosuke the last on the ramp. A group of downed Naraku still on the ramp suddenly attack them. Isaburo pushes the two forward before being stabbed from behind. Under everyone's shocked gazes, Isaburo quickly kills the assassins but the ramp is destroyed by the Naraku ship's laser fire with Isaburo still on it. As he falls to his death, he's sees Nobume screaming out for him and thinks how proud he was that the former assassin turned surrogate daughter had become the person he wished her to be, someone who he had faith in to become strong in life and character. Characters # Shinsengumi ## Hijikata Toushirou ## Kondou Isao ## Okita Sougo ## Yamazaki Sagaru ## Saitou Shimaru (cameo) ## Sasaki Tetsunosuke (cameo) # Jouishishi ## Katsura Kotarou ## Elizabeth # Mimawarigumi ## Sasaki Isaburo ## Imai Nobume # Tenshouin Naraku ## Oboro # Sakata Gintoki # Kagura # Shimura Shinpachi # Shimura Tae # Matsudaira Katakuriko # Utsuro Trivia Category:Episodes